Embodiments of the present application relate generally to registering two or more data sets, generally for use in clinical applications. Particularly, certain embodiments relate to identifying differences between an output from an imaging subsystem with that of a tracking subsystem automatically.
Mobile C-arms may be common imaging apparatus used today in surgery. Some advantages of mobile C-arms may include versatility, mobility, and economy than as compared to fixed-room x-ray systems. Technology advances in several key areas (e.g. image processing, CPU speeds, digital data storage capacities, miniaturization, motorization) have, in part, fueled the increasing popularity of mobile C-arm systems as compared to the popularity of fixed-room systems.
One advantage of fixed-room systems may be in the area of gantry automation. Since fixed-room systems may typically be structurally integrated into a room, fixed-room systems do not have the same design constraints of a mobile system when it comes to electrical power, size, weight, etc. Thus, structural integration in fixed-room systems to have relatively fast and sophisticated gantry motion features.
Fixed-room imaging systems may also incorporate the patient table into the overall system gantry design. Knowledge of the position and orientation of the table relative to position and orientation of the imaging gantry, enables more advanced positioning and imaging functions, such as collision avoidance and high-speed gantry motion. Mobile systems may be limited in this area because the patient table may not be integrated into the overall system gantry design.
However, even fixed-room imaging systems may not be able to obtain a full range of motion (e.g. motion of the gantry, and motion of the imaging table). Without real-time positional information of the various sub-components, it may not be possible to obtain a full range of synchronized motion from the movable components.
Thus, there is a need for radiological imaging subsystems capable of performing advanced gantry functions and collision avoidance. There is a need for radiological imaging systems to coordinate motion between an imaging table and a radiological imaging subsystem. Additionally, there is a need for radiological imaging methods and systems that can ascertain the position and/or orientation of other components.